ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Omega groudon’s alterd scenes of most Anime H Word
Ko Ko Ro Altered Ending: The anime‘s climax is when Soji killed his sister “Asuka”, ending the madness. Mizuki came to Soji’s house to tell him something, only to find Soji himself crying and Asuka’s dead body. She then asks Soji what happened and Soji then tells Mizuki about his past. Feeling shocked after hearing Soji’s past she then hugs Soji, telling him to move on. Soji then looks at Mizuki’s face, seeing her smile while she cries. He hugs her back, as the two them embrace each other’s company. The scene then goes black, leading to the end credits. In the epilogue Soji and Mizuki are seen getting married and kissing. Succuba Mist Story After Lidi tells Kaito her reasons for handjobing the other male students a scene shows Kaito grabs Lidi’s right arm and pulls her up towards him, which leads to the scene where Kaito kisses Lidi. Alter Ending: After Lidi and Kaito have sex in Melusine’s office the scene then leads to Melusine freeing the male students from Lidi’s spell while she talks to herself about being jealous of Lidi and Kaito‘s relationship. In the final scene Lidi and Kaito are at home (don’t know if it’s Kaito or Lidi’s home). While the two love birds have sex with each other Lidi asks Kaito why he asks Melusine to make a Resistence Potion, which Kaito replied that it’s because Lidi was sucking too much life force from him. Lidi then apologizes and said that she’ll be more careful next time as the two of them continue to make love with each other. This version of the ending is almost similar to the Hentai Doujinshi version. Milk Money Romance is in the Flash of the Sword Menkui (This happened after the very end of episode 2) Maseru wakes up one night realizing that it was just a dream. He then throws away his sex doll thing in the trash and goes back to bed. The next morning Masaru walked twords school and meets up with Akina. Masaru then tells Akina that the two of them should be boyfriend and girlfriend. Akina asked why the sudden change and Masaru replied that it’s because of a bad dream he had last night. Akina teased Masaru for being a pervert, and Masaru plushes saying that maybe maids aren’t everything. Akina then grabs Masaru‘s hand while saying that she perfers being boyfriend and girlfriend as the two of them walked happily together. The Forgotten Phantom Fox (The scene with the fat guy is cut out to make room for this scene) After Yuujirou and Ginko make love with each other, Yuujirou tells Ginko that he’s not afraid of Ginko’s urge to devour him, and is not afraid of if that happens. Ginko is shocked to her that and asked Yuujirou if he desires to live. Yuujirou replied that there somethings Worth risking your life for the ones you love, and that he‘s not afraid of being devoured by Ginko. Ginko then shead tears and calls Yuujirou stupid as she hugs him. The next morning Yuujirou and Ginko stared traveling together. Injuu Kateikyoushi After the end credits the two lovers have sex with each other. And after they climax the black cat walks away as the dead villain reduces into dust. Elfin Laid Alter Ending: At a bed room in the castle Harry talks to Theodora about JulianusCategory:Omega groudon Category:Anime Category:Endings Category:Alternate Endings